


Buffy - Season 8

by angelholme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Pilot Episode, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what would have happened after Sunnydale fell and The Slayers went about their business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foundations (Part 1)

Melissa Sheriden was sitting behind her desk in an office. It was her second day on work experience and it was going pretty well so far. Everyone had been more or less polite to her and she had learned a lot the day before. She leaned forward to get her cup and that was when she felt a hand on her ass. Before she knew what she was doing she turned round and pushed the man - a guy called John Turner she had only met once the day before - against the wall. Suddenly she was very aware of the silence in the office as everyone stared at her - a sixteen year old girl holding a grown man against the wall, his legs dangling in the air.

xoxox

Sophie Hall was in hell. Every day since she had started at her new school she had been teased by a group of guys. They pulled her hair, stole her lunch money and generally pushed her around until she felt like crying and running home to hide in her room. And today was no different, until one of the boys came too close. A moment later he was flat on his back, holding his nose, while the rest of the ran away in shock. She looked around, and smiled to herself. From now on things would be different.

xoxox

Janie Smith looked at the bat in her hand, then at the pitcher. He was smirking again. She had totally missed all three balls at her previous turn at bat and she fully expected to miss all three of these. But as the pitcher pulled his arm back she felt a flow of power through her arms, and a warm feeling in her stomach. The ball flew out of his hand and towards her and suddenly she felt that time had slowed down. She moved the bat to the perfect position, and swung the bat. The crack as the ball hit the bat echoed through the park and everyone gasped as the ball flew in a perfect arc across the diamond, over the out field and in to the woods beyond the edge of the park. Janie smiled and slowly walked around the four bases on the diamond, smirking at the pitcher all the way. Her team cheered her home and she knew life had changed forever.

xoxox

Valarie Maloney was walking home when she heard the guy behind her. Silently she cursed herself - it was not the best place to be walking alone but she thought she would take the chance - waiting for a taxi would have taken forever. She quickened her pace only to hear the guy do the same. A moment later she felt his arm on hers, and she turned. He had a knife. She turned to run but he grabbed her and held her. "This is it" she thought, then she felt a flash of anger. Why should she let him do this to her? She pushed him backwards and then froze as he went flying across the alley. He got back up and rushed towards her, but she batted him aside with a single punch - still not sure what was happening. The guy got back up, looked at her, then turned and ran. Valarie smiled, then continued her walk home.

xoxox

Rupert Giles leaned back in his chair and held out the file in his hand. The man opposite him - Charles Willinghorn - paused for a moment then took it. He read through it then looked back at his long time friend and former student.

"As you can see - the reports are growing" Giles said, sighing.

"If you had consulted me about this I could have told you the problems you faced" There was a mild note of disappointment in the old mans voice. "However you went ahead blindly...."

"I did not see that we had much of a choice" Giles replied hotly "The First would have destroyed The Slayer line if we had not intervened"

"And now we have a situation where there are dozens, maybe hundreds of Slayers running around the world. All untrained and unwatched"

"You make it sound like a bad thing" Giles looked at him.

"At the moment they are just learning to use their skills and powers. You only created them a month ago". Willinghorn sighed, then looked at Giles intently "But soon enough they will learn what they can do - and the forces of evil that still exist will know who they are. We have to take care of them and we have to protect them Giles - otherwise it might be the end of the Slayer line after all"

xoxox

_Act 1_

"Dawn?" Xander yelled upstairs "You gotta get your stuff"

"Do I have to?" A voice came back.

"Its your first day at school sweetie. You don't wanna be late"

"I know" Dawn came down the stairs looking a big depressed. "But........"

"But what?" Kennedy asked, wandering in from the dining room. Willow followed her with a bowl of cereal in her hand.

"Buffy isn't here yet" Dawn sighed "She promised she would be here for my first day". She leaned back and sat on the sofa. Willow went over to her and sat down next to her.

"I know sweetie - I thought she would be back too" She tousled Dawn's hair.

"I suppose I should go" Dawn got up and schlomped over to the door, picking up her bag on the way. Then she followed Andrew out of the door. Kennedy watched as they left, then turned back to the group assembled in the lounge.

"She does have a point you know"

"I know" Willow nodded "Buffy should have been back a week ago"

"Maybe she's having fun" Xander started pacing up and down "The fight against the first took a lot out of her you know"

"Maybe she is still in mourning for Spike" Kennedy added.

"You don't think she would have called?" Willow asked "Its not like her to be out of touch this long"

"Don't you think you are worrying too much?" Sophie asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "I know I am new to the group and I don't know you all that well but... from what you have told me she can take care of herself"

"But she is The Slayer" Xander said.

"No she isn't" Sophie replied, causing everyone to stop and stare at her again. She stood up "She isn't The Slayer any more"

"Can I just say.... huh?" Xander asked.

"There is Faith. Me. All the potentials that Willow's spell called before their time. They - we are all Slayers now"

"She's right" Kennedy said "I am a Slayer too"

"But why does that matter?" Willow asked.

"It means that Buffy is no longer the only Slayer" Kennedy replied "That she is not as at risk from the forces of darkness as she used to be because there are now many, many more targets on the range"

"But Buffy is the most well known" Xander said, turning to face Kennedy "All the demons, vampires and spirits...."

"Oh my" Willow added with a smile, then looked slightly ashamed when everyone stared at her. "Never mind"

"All of them" Xander continued "will know who she is. And did the forces of darkness get the memo from the Powers telling them about all of you?"

"So you think we should start looking for her, even though she might have just extended her vacation?" Sophie said. When no one replied everyone turned and looked at Willow questioningly. She took a step back.

"When did I get put in charge?"

"You are the most powerful person in the group" Xander replied "And excluding Buffy and Faith I would say the most powerful person in the world. I figure that puts you at number one in the list"

"But I don't wanna be in charge. Xander - you have always been the heart and soul of the group. What about you?"

"Me? In charge?" He paused, thinking about it for a moment "Couldn't we do it by committee or something?"

"Oh my goddess - what is it with you two?" Sophie almost exploded at them "Can you not survive without Buffy or Giles?"

"GILES!!!" Xanders exclamation startled everyone and they all turned and started at him.

"Sorry?" Willow said.

"We can contact Giles. He will know what to do. And how to find Buffy if she needs finding"

"But isn't Mr Giles in England?" Kennedy asked "Getting The Council up and running again after it was all blown up"

"They have phones across there" Sophie smirked "And I am sure he is wondering about you - how you are doing without him watching you every minute of the day....." She trailed off as she noticed everyone staring at her "You know that Buffy and Giles were the leaders of this group - even after Faith tried to take over". Kennedy nodded at this, while Willow and Xander exchanged looks.

"Do you think you two are ready to take over?" Kennedy asked "Or are you worried?"

"Worried?" Xander and Willow said together.

"Well - from the way you tell it Buffy has always been the leader. She and Giles always made the decisions"

"We had a say" Willow said with an indignant smile.

"But it wasn't your decision - not in the end. It was always down to The Slayer and her Watcher. But now that they are both gone you two are going to have to decide who is going to run the remainder of The Scoobies"

"The Scoobies?" Sophie looked bewildered.

"She means the Slayer's friends - me, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Faith and Giles"

"And Andrew" Willow added.

"Really?" Xander asked.

"You don't think so?"

"He killed Jonathan. He tried to kill us a few times. He was part of the trio that killed Tara... " He noticed Willow was staring at her hands and decided to change the topic quickly ".... all in all an annoying nerd"

"So was I" Willow said. Xander smiled, then nodded his agreement. There was a pause, then Sophie spoke up.

"Who's Tara?"

xoxox

Andrew dropped Dawn off at school, then stayed a moment to talk to her.

"So be careful" He said.

"This school isn't built on a Hellmouth you know"

"But its still a school. And you are the new kid"

"Thanks - I had almost forgotten"

"Sorry. I just want you to have fun" He paused "I have to start a new job today"

"Good luck then" She pulled her bag on to her shoulder and started towards the school. She turned back and looked at him "I mean it - good luck"

"Thanks. You too" He turned and went back to the car, but then looked round. For just a moment he saw her staring at him. He returned the look, then turned back to the car and got in "What's that about?" He thought.

xoxox

"What's that about?" Dawn thought, then dismissed the thought as she looked round at the school. It was nothing like Sunnydale High - it looked huge, imposing and very scary. She gulped then walked forward in to the building.

xoxox

Giles walked back in to the library and sat down. Charles Willinghorn was still there waiting for him.

"So we are agreed?" Willinghorn asked. Giles nodded.

"I think it is for the best. Buffy and Faith were not much for listening to The Council I know, but I can see that we are needed now"

"Now?"

"Well - not to speak ill of my former associates but some elements of The Council were a little too attached to tradition. The Cruciamentum for example"

"A time honoured tradition"

"An insane attempt for The Council to re-assert its failing authority over Slayers who fought and died for their agenda while they sat on their..." Giles paused "I never did understand why - when The Slayer manages to survive to the age of eighteen - the Council would chose that point to try to kill her"

"I understand your point fo view, but Council Lore was very clear - the test had been in place for centuries"

"And for centuries before that Christians were thrown to the lions for sport. Things change Charles - traditions change. The New Council must understand that"

"Which is exactly why you should be in the founding group. That you should be part of The New Council" Giles stared at him for a moment.

"I am Buffy's watcher"

"She does not need a Watcher Mr Giles. Your reports were pretty clear on that". Giles glared at him, then stood up and started pacing backwards and forwards.

"Would I have free reign? Would you be willing to set the rules aside and let me design The Council for a modern era?"

"Yes" He looked up and caught Giles doubtful look "You and the other founders will be in complete charge. No veto from the rest of the older members" He paused as a phone rang in another room. "So - what do you think?". Before Giles could answer a young man in a suit came in from another room.

"Mr Giles?" He said.

"Yes?"

"There is a phone call for you"

"Thank you" Giles turned back to Willinghorn "Will you excuse me a moment?"

"Of course" Giles turned and left, leaving Willinghorn leafing through the file. Two minutes later Giles came back in looking a little flustered. "Mr Giles?"

"I have to leave for California at once. Buffy is missing"

xoxox

_Act 2_

Willow hung up the phone and smiled. Giles had sounded kind of excited about coming back to America, even if it wasn't Sunnydale any more. She turned to see Xander coming in to the room behind her.

"He's coming back then?"

"Yeah. Says he should be here tomorrow or the day after"

"Do you think he will be able to help?"

"Doesn't he always?" She paused "He sounded a little excited"

"Giles?"

"I don't think he is happy about being back in England. That he wants to be back where the action is"

"You don't think he's told Buffy to go in to hiding for a while, just so he would have a reason to come back?"

They stared at each other for a moment, then they shook their heads together.

"I think he would say that is a tad unethical" Xander continued

"So what do you think has happened to her?" Willow asked.

"Maybe nothing" Xander said. They walked back in to the dining room and sat down "She could be just fine and extending her holiday. She could've met a cute guy and taking her time in coming back"

"Or she could be being held captive somewhere. Or she could be....."

"Could be what?" Andrew asked. He had walked in behind them "What did I miss?"

"Why are you here?" Xander asked, turning "And how did you get in?"

"You left the front door unlocked. And I am on a break for lunch"

"Okay" Willow said "We were just talking about Buffy"

"You think she's in trouble? That we should go look for her?"

"Hold on there Andy - we don't know anything yet. Giles is on his way back from England and should be here in a day or so. We are hoping he will be able to help us"

"So you two are still waiting for Mr Giles?" He sounded scornful, but in a polite way.

"Not wait... we are just going to see what he knows before we act"

"I thought you two would have taken this chance to take over the group" Andrew looked back and forth between them.

"Take over?" Willow asked.

"You two have been here since the start - the understudies waiting in the wings for the prima-donna to take ill. But you are not going to do it?" Xander and Willow stood and stared at him for a moment, then both walked out shaking their heads. "What did I say?"

xoxox

Dawn picked up her tray and looked around. She had hated the dining hall in Sunnydale Junior High - or she thought she had. And now in her new school she knew no one. She edged her way past a table full of people and sat down on her own in the corner. She looked around feeling lonely and started eating slowly. A moment later someone sat down next to her. She looked up and saw a boy looking at her.

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?"

"My name is Tony Pearson" The boy replied with a slight smile "I thought you looked lonely"

"Then you should get your eyes tested. Go away"

"Are you sure? I know a lot of the kids in this school. I could get you in with them"

"What if I don't want to be in with them?"

"Then you can be in with me" He was still smiling "Like I said - I know a lot of kids in this school" Dawn started to glare at him, but it only caused him to smile more "Or maybe you want to spend the rest of the year sat here. Alone" He stood up and walked away, then turned to see her staring at him, but more speculatively than before.

xoxox

"I am so sorry. I didn't know"

Sophie was sat on Kennedy's bed, talking to the young Slayer. After she had asked about Tara, Kennedy had taken her aside and told her to meet her in Kennedy and Willow's room. Five minutes later Kennedy had come in to the room and sat down on the bed opposite her, then for half an hour had told her about Willow's past.

"No big. You should probably learn what goes on around here anyway. Since its your home town an'all I figure you'll be staying around for a while"

"So Tara was Willow's first girlfriend?"

"Yeah" Kennedy smiled "First being the word. Before that she dated a guy named Oz"

"So she wasn't always...."

"Gay?" Sophie nodded and Kennedy continued "No. I think she had a crush on Xander at one point as well"

"I can get that" Sophie smiled slightly, then smirked as Kennedy's eyebrows went up "I am not saying I have a crush on him but... he is so...."

"Handsome in a cool, understated kind of way" Willow asked. She had arrived a moment before and caught Kennedy talking about Xander and decided to listen. Then she walked in to the room leaving the two girls staring at her in surprise "Hi honey - I'm home"

"How much did you hear....." Kennedy looked up at her then stopped as Willow smirked at her again.

"Just the part about Xander. Andrew was downstairs accusing us of being wusses so I came up to see if you would like to come for a walk with me" She turned and smiled at Sophie "But if you two have better things to do then...."

"I am all yours honey" Kennedy said, then stood up and walked over to her girlfriend and took her hand. Sophie stayed on the bed, then smiled as she watched them leave.

"So - you were talking about me?" Willow asked.

"Sophie is new here sweetie. I remember what it was like when I arrived - I didn't know anybody or how you came to be friends with Buffy and so on. And I Kept hearing about Tara....." She paused as Willow's face darkened for a moment "Are you okay?" Willow paused before answering, then turned to face Kennedy.

"I forgot"

"Sorry?"

"I forgot the anniversary of her death. With all the stuff going on I did not go to her grave"

"And now her grave is buried in the crater we left behind" Kennedy paused, then smiled "We could do a ritual"

"Sorry?"

"I know I am not really a witch of any kind - most of my magic is the Slayer type - but can we not summon her spirit?"

"Why....."

"So that you can say your goodbyes. So I can meet your first love" As Willow held her hand up to protest Kennedy continued "Your first female love. Although I'd like to meet Oz as well - Xander makes him sound like a nice guy"

"He is - but again I ask.... why?"

"Normal curiosity? Aren't you curious about my past?" Willow stopped and looked at her.

"There is a past now?"

"See" Kennedy smirked then said "So?"

"I'll think about it" They started walking down the stairs again "I am not sure I am ready to see her again"

"I understand" They reached the bottom of the stairs and as they walked out of the front door Kennedy slipped her arm around Willow's waist, causing her girlfriend to smile.

xoxox

"So - did you enjoy your first day?"

Dawn turned to see Tony Pearson standing behind her. He was smiling the same smile she had seen before, and she realised he was kind of cute.

"Can't you get a clue?"

"Oh - the you don't want to talk to me thing?" He smiled again "I think that's just a cover"

"A cover?" She sounded sceptical.

"I think you are really in love with me but you don't want to come on too strong"

"Oh yes - of course" Dawn replied in a perfectly deadpan voice "I am panting for you. Take me. Take me now" She smirked "You really have a big opinion of yourself, don't you?"

"Its not just me. Ask around" He turned and walked away from her leaving her staring at her back. She did that for a moment then heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Andrew walking towards her.

"Hey Dawnie-Dawn. How was your first day at school?"

"Oh the usual. Lonely, long. Dull. What about you?"

"No one spoke to me at all. And I went home for lunch. Mr Giles is coming back tomorrow or Thursday"

"Giles? He is coming back? Why is he coming back?"

"Oh - don't worry about it"

"Is it about Buffy?" When Andrew didn't answer she asked again "Tell me"

"Willow and Xander think she should've come back by now, so they phoned Mr Giles to ask for some help"

"Oh god" Dawn put her head in her hands. Andrew put his hand out to touch her back, but drew it back before he made contact. Instead he spoke up again.

"We don't know anything bad has happened yet Dawnie - Willow knows what she is doing" Dawn lifted her head out of her hands and looked at him.

"Can you take me home?"

"Okay" She pulled her bag up her shoulder and then paused as Andrew put his arm around her. She decided not to shrug it off and as they walked towards his car she realised it felt quite nice. She didn't see Tony behind her staring at them as they left, but it probably wouldn't have made any difference to her if she had.

xoxox

The four of them sat in the dining room looking at each other. Two of them were digesting the idea that the other two had floated, and wondering what it could mean. Finally - after about five minutes of silence, Xander turned to Kennedy.

"You really think you can do this?"

"I don't see why not" She replied.

"You want to bring a ghost in to this house?" Sophie asked.

"A friendly ghost" Willow said with a smile "Totally Casper like"

"But...." Xander started, then paused as if considering his words.

"But what? You think Tara would want to hurt us?"

"No. But remember you conversation with Cassie?"

"Cassie?" Kennedy and Sophie said together.

"Someone we met last year - before you arrived sweetie" Willow frowned slightly "We tried to stop her dying after Buffy talked to her, but then she came back" She paused, remembering the late night conversation with the person she thought was Cassie. "It wasn't her. It was The First trying to get me to kill myself"

"Wow" Sophie said.

"And we kicked that ass already" Kennedy added with a smile.

"Still" Kennedy said "ghosts are not generally things we want in the house"

"But the other thing is we can find out about Buffy" Willow said, unaware that Andrew and Dawn had come in behind her "I mean - if Buffy is.... if she is dead then Tara would know" There was a gasp from behind her. They all turned to see Dawn staring at her.

"So its true" Dawn said "You think she's dead?"

xoxox

Act 3

Willow put her hand up to her mouth.

"Dawnie....."

"Well?" The young girl glared at everyone in the room, daring them to answer her.

"We don't know" Willow sighed "That's why we are trying to find out. Giles is coming back...."

"I know" Dawn said firmly "Andrew told me" Xander stopped and turned to Andrew.

"It just slipped out" He said "Besides - you shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other"

"Giles is coming back" Willow said, trying to stop an argument "And we were just talking about...."

"About contacting Tara to see if Buffy is there or not" Dawn said "I heard"

"That's what Willow *wants* to do" Xander said "I am less sure"

"But its Tara" Willow said, sounding a little whiny "She wouldn't hurt me"

"But what if its not Tara" Andrew said "What if it's some big bad?"

"That's my point" Xander said, then he shook his head when he realised he was siding with Andrew.

"But I could set up some protection. I could set up some wards around her and then if its not Tara we can banish it back to where it came from" Willow sounded desperate and she knew it. She wasn't sure why this was so important to her - if it was finding out about Buffy once and for all, or if it was the chance to talk to Tara again. "I know I can do this"

"Are you sure it will be safe?" Sophie asked. Willow nodded.

"I can do this" She looked beseeching at Xander, then at Dawn "It may be our best hope of finding something out"

"Okay" Xander said, then added "At least wait until Giles comes back so he can help". He watched Willow as she thought about it, then nodded.

xoxox

"I hate moving around. My first day sucked and I didn't make any friends. Well - that's not true. One boy kept talking to me but he was a pest. I think he might have a crush on me" Dawn stopped writing for a moment, then continued "I think Andrew might too. And - as bad as this sounds - I think I might have one on him as well. He is nice - fun. He treats me like someone other than Buffy's kid sister. I know he has been evil in the past, but Willow tried to destroy the world and we are still friends with her" She looked up at the wall and smiled to herself "And it would drive Buffy and the others CRAZY".

She put the diary down and laid back on her bed. Just as she closed her eyes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Her eyes widened as Andrew came in. She checked behind her to see the diary was closed, then turned back to her guest.

"What you up to?" He asked.

"Just writing in my diary... my journal. Its been a long day"

"So you didn't have fun at school then?" He looked so sympathetic she could not help smiling.

"New kid. I did meet one boy though - he was kind of cute"

"Really? Was he the one you were talking to when I arrived?"

"Jealous?" Dawn said with a smile.

"No" He paused "Do you like him?"

"He was kind of annoying actually" Dawn replied with a soft smile "He wouldn't go away. So - do you know if they are going to summon Tara?"

"I think they are going to wait for Mr Giles to come back first"

"They don't think they can do it themselves?" She sounded surprised.

"I think they are scared" Andrew said serenely.

"Scared? Willow and Xander?" Dawn smirked "Really?"

"They don't want to be the grown-ups in this game" Andrew started pacing back and forward "They want Buffy to take all the responsibility and Mr Giles to take all the blame while they just play in the sandpit" He realised Dawn was staring at him "What?"

"Sometimes you are not who you pretend to be" She saw Andrew smile "So - you wanna play a game?"

xoxox

"Do you think we should wait?" Willow asked. She was sat next to Kennedy on the sofa.

"Wait?" Kennedy turned to look at her "Oh - you mean about Tara?"

"I can protect the house. I don't know what everyone is worried about"

"What if you are wrong? Or what if....." She paused, not certain of how to continue.

"What if what sweetie?" Willow took her lover's hand "Talk to me"

"Tara has been gone for a while. That's a long time even in our terms. What if she...."

"You think she will be angry?" Willow asked "About us?"

"Jealousy can be strong"

"But she loves.... she loved me. Tara wouldn't hurt me"

"Okay" Willow stared at her "Can you call her now?"

"You mean it?" Kennedy nodded "I could do with some help. The wards have to be pretty darn strong"

"Ask Andrew" She smirked at Willow's raised eyebrow "He is good with the magic stuff, or so you tell me"

"Okay then" Willow stood up and headed towards the door. She stopped at the sound of Kennedy's voice.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes actually. There is a notebook in the drawer upstairs. It will tell you how to set the ritual up" She turned back and walked upstairs. She walked up to Dawn's door and knocked on it smartly. When there was no answer she knocked again. "Dawn?" She heard a muffled "eeep" from inside and pushed the door open and rushed inside, then stopped dead.

Kennedy reached in to Willow's drawer and pulled out the notebook Willow had mentioned. She flipped through it and found the ritual she was looking for. She took a deep breath and started reading.

Meanwhile Willow paced back and forth between Andrew and Dawn. They were both sat on Dawn's bed and looked somewhat shameful if a little happy.

"What were you thinking? Kissing Andrew? He is evil"

"No he isn't" Dawn said "You aren't evil, are you?"

"No" Andrew said "I fight with the forces of good"

"Oh shut up" Willow snapped, then turned back to Dawn "He's older than you"

"Anya was older than Xander. Angel and Spike were both older than Buffy. Oz was older than you" Dawn sounded petulant and she knew it, but she didn't care.

"That's different" Willow replied.

"It always is"

"Can I say something?" Andrew asked.

"No" Willow snapped at him again. She turned back to Dawn "He didn't put a spell on you did he?"

"No!!" Dawn and Andrew both yelled at once, then turned to each other and smiled. Andrew continued.

"I like her" He said, smiling at Dawn. She smiled back then turned to Willow.

"He's nice. He treats me like an adult. Not like I am Buffy's little sister"

"But he's.... Andrew" Willow sighed, then noticed Kennedy coming in to the room behind her.

"The room is ready honey. Is Andrew going to help?" She asked.

"I haven't asked him yet" Willow said, turning back to the pair sat in front of her "I came in to find them making out"

"WHAT?" Xander's voice came from behind them as he stormed in to the room.

"Really?" Kennedy said.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Willow asked them.

"Sorry?" Dawn said "Do with me?"

"Buffy left us in charge" Willow said "We are taking care of you until she comes back. You can't be doing this with him" She turned to Xander "I am right, aren't I?"

"We could ground her" Xander said. Willow nodded, but then frowned when she saw Dawn smirk at Andrew.

"I am not sure the grounding is the best plan. But we could watch her" Xander gave her a confused look "While Dawn is at school Andrew will be at work. While they are here we can keep them apart" They stopped to think about this, then Andrew suddenly spoke up.

"What spell?"

"The summoning spell for Tara" Kennedy said, the noticed Willow shaking her head.

"You were going to do that now?" Xander asked "What about waiting for Giles?"

"What about Dawn and Andrew?" Willow asked insistently.

"We can take care of ourselves" Dawn snapped "We are grown ups"

"You were going to summon Tara without telling us?" Xander turned on Willow "And you were going to ask him" he pointed at Andrew "to help you?"

"She needs a second to guard against evil spirits" Kennedy said loyally.

"You wanted me for a second?" Andrew asked curiously.

"You are the only other magic person here. But now I know you are running around with Dawn behind our backs I am not sure you should be living here any more, let alone helping me with magic. I mean - what would Giles say?"

"I think he would say 'What exactly is going on here and why are you all yelling at each other'" Everyone turned to see Giles stood at the door looking at all of them with a look of amused curiosity on his face.

(To be continued.............)


	2. Foundations (Part 2)

She had been help captive for longer than she could remember. It wasn't that the dungeon was nasty - it was pretty good as dungeons go. But it was still a dungeon and she was still a prisoner. Every so often the guy who had dragged her off the street came in to ask her things and tell her how it was going, but she had been mostly alone since she was there. It had given her a lot of time to reflect. She had no idea what the guy wanted but she knew that she could not afford to give it to him. If Willow and Xander and Giles didn't come through soon she would try to find a way to escape - but she had no idea how she would set about doing that.

"Giles. Where are you?" Buffy said to herself for the hundredth time.

xoxox

_Act 1_

Giles was in fact pacing around the dining room of Buffy's new house. Willow, Xander, Kennedy, Sophie, Andrew and Dawn were sat around the dining table. Andrew and Dawn were sat at opposite ends with everyone else between them.

"So let me see if I understand this" Giles said, turning to look at the assembled group "You are going to summon Tara back from beyond because you want to find out if Buffy is missing or if she is dead"

"And because she needs some closure" Kennedy added, smiling at Willow.

"And because you feel that since you did not mark the anniversary of her death you should do something now"

"Uh-huh" Willow nodded, slipping her hand in to Kennedy's.

"And you were going to ask Andrew's help because?" He paused.

"Because I am a powerful wizard who can control the dark forces that surround us" Everyone turned and looked at him, then at Willow who shrugged.

"He is the only other magically inclined person here"

"So" Giles continued "But you found Andrew - the person you were going to trust to protect you when you summoned the dead - you found him.... making out with Dawn" He turned and glared at Dawn.

"We were just kissing" Dawn protested.

"Pffft!" Dawn turned and stared at Willow.

"What?"

"It seemed like more than kissing to me Dawnie"

"Was it?" Giles asked.

"NO!!" Both Andrew and Dawn yelled at Giles at the same time.

"And then Xander and Kennedy came in"

"I just wanted to know when Willow was going to start the spell" Kennedy said.

"I was just curious about the noise" Xander added.

"And that is when you all started yelling at each other?" Giles asked. Everyone except Sophie nodded "Very well then. Willow, Xander - may I have a word with you?" He turned and went in to the kitchen, not waiting to see if Willow or Xander followed. When he turned round they were stood in front of him "So - how did this happen?"

"Which part?" Xander said.

"Any of it. You two are supposed to be in charge of this group but now I find you are trying dark magic and letting Andrew help. And not content with that you are letting him and Dawn get away with god knows what right under your noses"

"How were we supposed to know?" Willow said "I always thought Andrew was gay"

"Me too" Xander said. Giles paused for a moment.

"Well - so did I actually but that's still no excuse. He and Dawn were obviously becoming friendly in Sunnydale and you should have kept an eye on them"

"We are NOT the boss of them" Willow pouted.

"Yes you are" Giles became serious "Now that I have returned to England and while Buffy is absent you two are the most senior members of the group. And as such the others will expect you to lead them"

"But we never lead" Xander whined "That's what Buffy and Faith and you do"

"But when we are not here?" Giles asked "I can not stay here forever - I am expected to begin rebuilding The Council. And Faith and Robin are in San Francisco trying to find out about those witches we have heard about"

"And Buffy?"

"That is the reason I came back. Or the original reason I came back at least. What do you know?"

"She was due back last week" Xander said "She checked in a week before and everything was fine. Since then - nothing"

"You don't think she is just extending her holiday?" Giles asked, but Willow shook her head.

"She would've called" Willow said "Dawn started school today - Buffy would not have missed that if she had a choice"

"I see" Giles paused "What are you going to do about Andrew and Dawn?"

"Can't you talk to them?" Willow asked, but Giles shook his head.

"As I said to someone else - its not my place. Until Buffy returns you two are in charge whether you like it or not. Its up to you to look after them and to discipline them if its needed" He paused as they considered this "Now - Tara"

"You don't want us to do the spell?" Willow asked.

"If it were just for your benefit then no - calling the spirits from beyond is quite a bad idea for personal gain" He paused, then continued "But if Buffy has.... Tara would know if there have been any new arrivals up there"

"But what if...." Xander started, then paused as if he was unwilling to say what he had to say.

"Xander?" Willow turned.

"What if she didn't end up..... 'up there'?" Xander asked. Both Willow and Giles stared at him as he realised what he said "I am not saying she would go to hell, but there are other dimensions...." He trailed off.

"I wouldn't worry about that" Giles sighed "Demons are not noted for their discretion. If Buffy has somehow ended up in any dimension other than our own then whoever put her there would be making a lot of noise about it. If Tara will come down to talk to us she would know anything we would need to know"

"What do you mean if?" Willow turned and looked at Giles questioningly.

"She has been gone a long time - over a year in our time, maybe a lot more in hers. And given that a lot has changed in this world in the past year - with you especially Willow - she might not want to come back to a world she isn't part of any more"

"Oh" Willow sighed. She sat down on a stool. "We aren't going to do it?"

"I didn't say that" Giles said.

xoxox

Half an hour later Willow, Giles and Andrew were stood in a triangle around a circle of sand. Xander, Kennedy, Sophie and Dawn were stood in the corner, waiting for them to start the spell. Willow looked at Giles and Andrew who both nodded. She turned to the rest of the group.

"I need everyone to be quiet. Once we start we should not be interrupted" She glanced at Kennedy "Are you sure about this sweetie?"

"We need to find out about Buffy" She shrugged.

"Okay" She turned back to Giles and Andrew "Ready?"

"Yes" Giles said

"Yes" Andrew said.

"Okay" She paused, then she, Andrew and Giles started chanting at the same time.

"Hear us now oh Gods Above, return to us the one we love, let us now here see her smile, if only for a little while".

The circle of sand glowed for a moment, then a column of light rose from the floor to the ceiling. For a few seconds it glowed bright white then suddenly a figure appeared in it. The light faded and Tara came in to view.

"Oh sweetie" She smiled at Willow "Was that the best rhyme you could come up with?"

"I didn't have a lot of time" Willow pouted "And you know you are a lot better at this spell writing stuff than I am". She watched as Tara walked forward, but before Willow could warn her Tara tried to cross the the circle of sand and a shower of light shot up around her. Tara stepped back then looked at Willow.

"Mr Giles idea?"

"Mine actually" Kennedy stepped forward "We were not sure...."

"Is this because of Cassie?" Tara asked, causing everyone to stare at her.

"You knew about that?" Xander asked.

"Everyone knew about it - the whole realm. Last year was not easy for us"

"Wasn't all that easy down here either" Kennedy said under her breath. Willow turned and smiled at her, then noticed a sad smile on Tara's face.

"Could we have some time alone?" She asked Giles.

"Are you sure...." He glanced at Tara, still imprisoned behind the wall of light.

"I promise I will scream at the first sign of trouble. And the wards we set up are still holding" She looked beseechingly at him "Please?"

"Okay" He indicated everyone else should leave the room and then, with a last glance at Tara, followed them out, leaving Willow and Kennedy alone with Tara. For a second no one said anything. Kennedy looked back and forth between Tara and Willow, then opened her mouth to speak, but Tara spoke first.

"What do you want sweetie?" She asked.

"Have you heard anything about Buffy?" Willow said "She has been missing for a week and....."

"She is not up here" Tara said sadly "Nor is she anywhere else. That's about all I know baby"

"Can you sense her anywhere?" Kennedy asked. Tara turned and looked at her.

"No. So she must still be alive" Kennedy smiled, but noticed Willow frowning "I am sorry sweetie"

"Oh - no" Willow shook her head "Its not you. We were just hoping that you might know. She has been gone a while - she missed Dawn's first day at school" She shook her head again, this time to clear the thoughts out "So - how've you been?"

"Dead bored" Kennedy smirked at the pun "Nothing ever happens up here. Even though Joyce and Jenny visit sometimes there is not a lot else to do"

"I am sorry I didn't....."

"Stop it now honey" Tara smiled "You were busy last year. I understand"

"But I forgot" Willow sighed, sounding depressed "You died and I didn't remember. And now I can't make it up to you"

"Well" Tara smiled slyly "There is maybe one way"

"What?" Willow responded at once.

"Lower the wards for a moment"

"Why?" Kennedy asked.

"I picked up a few tricks from some of the others up here"

"Such as?" Kennedy asked again.

"Let me show you". Willow turned to Kennedy, who shrugged.

"Its up to you" Kennedy said. Willow turned back and smiled at Tara. Then she waved her hand a little and the wall of light around Tara wavered, then vanished.

"Is that enough?" Willow asked.

"Yes" Tara replied. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "Goddess from the realm above, show me now your lasting love, let me cross the great divide and stand once more by Willow's side". As Kennedy and Willow watched Tara became solid. She walked towards the circle and then crossed it. She looked up at Willow and smiled. Then suddenly she crossed to Willow, took her in her arms and kissed her passionately.

xoxox

_Act 2_

"What is taking them so long?" Xander asked. He, Dawn, Giles, Andrew and Sophie were all stood around outside Willow's room. They had been waiting since they had left the room earlier, wondering what was going on. Xander had spent most of the time glaring at Andrew, while Dawn was glaring at Xander. Sophie was looking around curiously at everyone while Giles was staring very intently at the door.

"Maybe she is saying goodbye" Andrew said.

"Did I ask you?" Xander turned on him.

"Xander!" Dawn snapped at him.

"Why him?"

"He's nice" Dawn smiled at Andrew, then turned back to Xander "He doesn't treat me like Buffy's kid sister"

"But you are a kid" He took a step back when Dawn glared fire at him.

"I'm sixteen" Dawn said "Buffy was already a Slayer at that age"

"Do you think I am a kid Xander?" Sophie asked. He turned and looked at her, wondering what had caused the question. He opened his mouth to answer, but there was a crash and a yelp from behind the closed door. Everyone turned and stared for a moment, then Giles threw the door open.

xoxox

Outside Faith and Robin had just pulled up in a car. They were talking about their trip to San Francisco.

"So you don't think they will be able to help?" Faith asked, pulling her bag out of the back.

"They have their own problems" Robin replied. "With a new kid and so on. I don't see them agreeing to help with a new council of watchers"

"Pity. They are wicked powerful - even the youngest"

"Have you thought about Giles' offer?" He asked her as they walked towards the house.

"Me? On The Council?" She smirked at him "Yeah right"

"It would get you out of danger" He smiled at her reaction "And you and Buffy are the only two experienced Slayers"

"What about you?"

"I am not a Slayer" Before she could interrupt he continued "Teaching has kind of lost its attraction. After working with you and the gang nothing else is going to give me the same rush". Faith looks at him for a moment, but then she looks up at the top floor of the house. One of the windows was glowing red.

"Trouble" She said, and charged off up the path to the house. Robin took off after her. She kicked the door open and ran upstairs. As she reached the landing she saw Xander come flying out of Willow's room backwards. She looked back and saw Robin come up behind her. "Check on him" Without stopping to check if he did she ran in to the room, then stopped and took in the scene. Willow and Giles were stood side by side, fire streaming out of their hands towards Tara who was holding her hands up against the onslaught. Kennedy was unconscious in a corner, blood pouring from a wound in her head, while Andrew was holding Dawn in his arms, trying to shield her from the battle. "What the hell?" Was all she could think of to say.

"Faith?" Giles turned a little, then turned back "Get them out of her"

"Right" She moved over to Kennedy and pulled her out of the room. Stopping to check on Xander - he was okay if a little beat up - then went back in to the room. She looked over but realised the stream of fire was between her and Andrew and Dawn. "Giles - I can't get to them"

"TRY" He yelled back. She looked for a way round, then said "To hell with that" She took a step back then ran and launched a flying kick. Tara went down unconscious at once, while Faith rolled forward to duck out of the way of the stream of fire. Giles and Willow lowered their hands and stared at her for a moment.

"Good show" Giles said, then went over to check on Dawn. Willow stared at Tara's body for a moment, then turned to go and check on Kennedy.

"Is she alright?" Giles asked, as Andrew gently lay Dawn out on the floor.

"I don't know. She got hit by one of those energy beams...."

"What...." Dawn groaned, then sat up.

"Dawn!! You're alive!!" Giles threw his arms around her and gave her a big hug. Her eye's widened in surprise, but she hugged him back then turned to Andrew and gave him a hug too.

"Thanks"

"It's nothing" Andrew smiled shyly.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Faith asked, indicating Tara's unconscious form.

"Andrew - can you help me put the wards back up?"

"Yes sir" He stood up and then he and Giles started the incantation to repair the barrier, while Faith dragged the body back in to the circle. Willow came back in just as the circle was complete.

"Good" She said.

"So - does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Faith asked.

"Its my fault" Willow said sadly "I summoned her because Buffy is missing" Faith's eyebrows shot up "I thought Tara might be able to tell us if she has been lost in any of the other realms" She paused for a moment, then continued "We got to talking and I let my guard down"

"Oh Willow" Giles said sympathetically.

"I am sorry - but I wanted to make up for our anniversary. I brought the wards down and she made herself corporeal. She... she kissed me" Both Andrew and Dawn turn and stare at her "And then she smacked Kennedy over the head with a table"

"But Tara......." Dawn started.

"You really thought she would come back?" The voice, dripping with sarcasm, came from behind them. They turned to see Tara sitting up and looking at them scornfully "Gods you are all stupid. How you defeated The First is beyond me" They continued to stare at her "None of you know's what happens when you die, is it?"

"So why don't you tell us?" Willow said, barely controlling her fury.

"Your precious Tara has passed beyond all you could imagine. Everyone you have let die has. They would never come back to you - they think you are insects by comparison"

"So why are you here?" Giles asked.

"You spend enough time in hell you take any excuse to leave" She reached forward and touched the barrier. It sparked slightly but didn't give way "That's some powerful magic you have got here. I understand why he fears you"

"He?" Willow asked, curiously.

"The one who has your precious Buffy. She isn't dead but she will soon wish she is" She noticed Dawn go pale "Oh Dawnie-Dawn. Are you going to cry?"

"No" The young girl turned away and buried her head in Andrew's chest.

"Andrew? Showing compassion?" She smirked "Jonathan could have used some of that". Andrew stared back at her, not looking away.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Willow asked.

"I wanted to get out of hell, but since that's not going to happen any time soon...." She closed her eyes and suddenly she was transparent again. She opened her eyes and looked around. "You will all wish you died" With a last smirk at Willow, she vanished, leaving everyone staring at the empty space. For a moment they continued to stare, then they turned as Xander came in to the room.

"So - what did I miss?"

xoxox

Buffy looked around the dungeon again, then leaned back against the wall. She could not remember how long she had been chained up since the man had last spoken to her, but it seemed like forever. She wasn't sure what he wanted - despite his penchant for behaving like a super-villain he didn't appear to have the urge to tell her all of his plans just yet.

She looked around again - nothing much had changed. Then she heard the door open and she watched as he came in again.

"How are you doing today?" He asked. She didn't reply - she just kept staring at him. "That well? Excellent. I have what you would consider good news"

"You are dying a slow horrible death?"

"Oh no - nothing that dramatic" He smirked at her "My plan to attack your friends failed. Serves me right for using hired help I suppose. But don't worry - I will deal with them soon enough"

"Why?"

"Why else? Because I can". He turned and walked out, leaving her staring at his back. Once she heard the door close, she put her head down on her chest, then started to cry.

xoxox

"I am so, so sorry" Willow said. Everyone was assembled in the dining room and Willow was stood at the end.

"Its not your fault Willow - you couldn't have known"

"But you all warned me" She moaned.

"Let it go Will - everyone is okay" Xander smiled at his friend.

"Yeah - and we did learn something" Kennedy added.

"Buffy is in trouble" Dawn said.

"Now we don't know that" Giles said.

"But Tar..... but that thing told us"

"It also told us it was Tara. Demons lie"

"But what if its the truth?" Xander asked "What is she is in trouble?"

"Then we will look in to it" Giles said calmly "I have decided to accept the offer to be part of the group that founds the Council"

"Really?" Xander and Willow asked together.

"When Buffy gets back I am not going to be able to teach her anything. Faith obviously doesn't need me any more"

"What about us?" Xander asked.

"You two can take care of yourselves. And of everyone else"

"Even after today?" Willow asked sceptically.

"We all make mistakes Willow - no harm done" He turned to Robin "Did you consider their offer?"

"You know about that?" Robin replied in surprise.

"It was I that suggested you. And Faith".

"Me?" She turned to stare at Giles in incredulity. "You think I am a suitable candidate to guide future Slayers?"

"I can't think of anyone more qualified. You know how bad it can get - and how to make sure you stay on the right path"

"But me? Teaching?" She still sounded disbelieving.

"But what about Buffy?" Andrew asked. Dawn smiled at him - she had been trying to broach the topic of her sister for the past five minutes.

"I am leaving tomorrow" Giles said "After I get some sleep. And I promise I will dedicate all the resources of The Council to finding out where she is. We don't know anything yet so don't worry. She could come back at any time" He paused "She could walk through that door right now" Everyone stopped and looked at the door. And a moment later it was pushed open.

xoxox

_Act 3_

Tony Pearson walked down the street towards Dawn's house. After talking to his parents he had decided to visit Dawn to try to make up for his behaviour at school that day. He looked down at the piece of paper to check the address then looked up again. He thought "Where the hell is this place?" then looked up at the house he was stood in front of. "Oh" He thought again. He walked up to the door, but before he knocked he realised it was open. "That's not good" he thought as he gently pushed it open and stuck his head round. He stopped when he realised how many people were staring at him.

"Tony?" Dawn said in surprise.

"Hey Dawn" He replied as casually as he could.

"You know this boy?" Giles asked.

"Hardly. He's from school"

"I just came by to say hello to your family" Tony said, then looked around "This is your family?"

"Go away"

"But I wanted to apologise for today" He continued "You must have been scared - a new kid in a new school....."

"I was NOT scared"

"And I came on like a dope. So I came to say sorry"

"Alone? You walked here all alone? At this time of night?"

"Sure" He replied, sounding puzzled "Why not?"

"You don't think the streets could be... dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Covenston?" He laughed "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"Not as such no" He turned "Dawn?"

"Okay" She sighed, then walked over to him "Come outside" As they walked out together Andrew watched them with a sad look on his face. Giles watched them go, then turned back.

"So - where were we?"

xoxox

"It was very.... sweet that you came down, but Giles is right. Its dangerous to be walking the streets at night" Dawn said. She was sat on the porch steps while Tony walked back and forth in front of her.

"Covenston is not a dangerous town. Its... protected. Everyone is safe Dawn. Is Giles your father?

"No" Dawn replied with a laugh in her voice "He is a friend". She paused "But not in a creepy way"

"Oh. And the others?"

"Also friends. My sister is out of town at the moment but she lives with me"

"Your parents?" He asked.

"My mother died a few years ago" Dawn sighed "My father is.... well he is not around"

"So - what do you think of Mr Smithson?" Tony asked in a deliberate attempt to change the subject. Dawn smiled up at him.

xoxox

Andrew stared out the window with a sad look on his face. Dawn was smiling and laughing with this Tony boy. She appeared to like him. Then he realised that Giles was talking behind him, so he dragged himself away from the window and tried to pay attention.

"Kennedy is okay?" Giles asked Willow as she came back downstairs.

"Yeah" Willow replied with a slight sigh "I told her to go upstairs and lie down. She should be fine in the morning but that..... that thing gave her a nasty cut"

"Any idea how it got in?" Xander asked.

"I wasn't careful enough" Willow replied.

"Its not your fault - these things happen" Giles turned to her. "As Xander said - let it go"

"And you still think I can run this group?"

"I'll be sticking around for a while" Faith chimed in "At least until B gets back. But...."

"Your leadership wasn't all that good last time?" Xander asked.

"I got blown up and a lot of people killed.

"Its not your fault sweetie" Robin said, earning surprised looks from both Willow and Xander.

"You are going back with him?" She asked.

"They have a school principal here already. So I am going back with Giles to see about The Slayer Academy"

"The WHAT?" Andrew, Willow, Dawn and Xander all exclaimed at the same time. Then, as one, they turned and looked at Giles, who looked slightly ashamed.

"It was an idea we had" He said "To train the potential slayers in a formal setting"

"Like Buffy was doing last year?" Willow asked.

"Well - hopefully a more structured format than that but essentially yes"

"Sounds like a good idea" Xander says.

"I can't tell you how much your approval means to me Xander"

"You are going back with them?" Xander asked Faith.

"They will need a Slayer to help them. Looks like its me" Robin smiled at her, then continued. "What are you going to do about Buffy?"

"What can we do?" Willow asked with an exasperated sigh "We don't know where she is, what she is doing. We don't even know if that thing was telling the truth or not"

"I know it sucks but I think.... I think we just wait" Xander sighed. He turned as Dawn came back in - alone - and walked over to Andrew. He looked at her tentatively, and she nodded. Then he put his arm around her.

"What about them?" Willow asked.

"You can't stop us" Dawn said "We like each other. Are you going to watch us all the time?" Willow and Xander exchanged a look.

"Giles?" Willow asked.

"As I said before - its not my place" He replied.

"I suppose" Willow sighed again, then turned back to Dawn and Andrew "Until Buffy gets home you two are not to be alone. You can be a couple but no sneaking off to your rooms behind our back". She watched as Dawn and Andrew looked at each other.

"What if we don't agree?" Dawn asked.

"We kick Andrew out of the house and cast a restraining spell to keep you two more than twenty meters apart at all time" Willow said. Xander smiled, but then realised she wasn't kidding. He looked across at Dawn, who sighed the nodded her agreement. "Fine"

"Then that's settled" Giles said. He glanced at his watch "Good lord - its later than I thought. We should all get some sleep. Robin and I have to leave tomorrow and Dawn - you have school"

xoxox

Willow pushed the door to her room open and went inside. Kennedy was still sleeping, so Willow went in to the bathroom, got changed and then came back in to the bedroom and slipped in to the bed next to Kennedy, who stirred in her sleep.

"Hey" Kennedy said.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. My head is still a bit sore"

"Here" She leaned over and kissed her on the forehead where there is a small scar.

"Thanks"

"No problem" She leaned back and closed her eyes, but opened them again when a light appeared at the end of the bed. She and Kennedy sat up and stared. As the light faded Joyce appeared. Willow rubbed her eyes, but the apparition did not disappear. "Mrs Summers?"

"Call me Joyce"

"Are you really you?"

"Yes Willow - its me" Joyce looked over at Kennedy "Hello Kennedy"

"Who? What?" Kennedy turned and looked at Willow in askance.

"This is Buffy and Dawn's mother"

"The one who died?"

"That's me" Joyce said with a slight smile. Then she became serious again and turned back to Willow "I am here because of Tara"

"Oh" Willow said.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Now?"

"Yes Willow - now"

"Oh gods yes" She stared at Joyce, then her face went wide as Tara shimmered in to being next to Joyce.

"Hey sweetie"

"Is it really you?"

"Its really me" Tara turned "Hey Kennedy"

"You know me?"

"I have been watching all of you since I came here. You have done well"

"Thank you" Kennedy smiled, then turned to Willow "I will be back in a while" She got out of bed and left the room.

"I'll leave you alone too" Joyce said, then she vanished.

"I am so sorry I didn't visit your grave" Willow said when they were alone.

"It doesn't matter. I came back to tell you something else"

"What?"

"Buffy is in trouble. And there is something going on"

"Where?"

"Everywhere" Tara paused, then continued "The realms are being disturbed by something. I am sorry - I don't know anything more than that, but it feels serious"

"Thank you" She paused "I never got to tell you I love you"

"I knew. I always knew" Tara looked at the door "She's nice"

"She is"

"You love her?"

"I think I do"

"Good. I want you to be happy" She looked up for a moment "I have to go"

"Already? You just got here!"

"Its time" She paused "You can do this you know"

"Can do what?"

"Lead the group. You and Xander can do this until Buffy comes back. I believe in you" She smiled at Willow, then faded away. Just before she vanished she added "If you need me then call. I will be around". Willow lay back in the bed, smiling for a moment despite the tears in her eyes. Then she looked round as Kennedy came back in.

"You okay?" Kennedy asked.

"You know - I think I will be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been put on temporary hold (hence the complete flag), because the plot I had worked out was, as it turns out, really, really bad. So I am trying to rejig it to fit with what I have while fixing the huge problems I had created for myself.


End file.
